Wrath
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Someone breaks into Sasuke's home. Now they have to deal with the consequences.


This is a short drabble I wrote for my fiancée's picture, which can be found here ( LINK COMING SOON).

Sasuke is fucking sexy as hell, and I couldn't get this out of my head (the mental image of all of this is too fucking hot, sucks he's not real -whine-) so I wrote it for her to put in her artist's comments on y! and DA.

There's mild violence, so Idk if I need to warn anyone of it, and there's nudity, but anyone who complains about Sasuke being naked… well there's something wrong with you.

* * *

The air shifted, stilled before it was thrown into a turbulent hurricane as a dark figure moved about the room. Raven locks splayed as the pale body jolted upright, sleep being pulled from him as adrenaline quickly pulsed through his veins. He didn't bother taking the time to pull on pants, instead, using his bare silence as a tool against the intruder. The other body in his home was unwelcome, unwanted, an assassin most likely, sent here to kill him while he slept.

Midnight orbs narrowed as they followed the darkly shrouded figure across the room, his own presence masked by his stillness. He could see the surprise in the other when he found the bed to be empty, oblivious as to just _who_ it was he had been sent there to kill. The other panicked, his guard being thrown down as he looked around the room for his target, missing the flash of creamy skin as the raven soundlessly coiled around him like a serpent circling in on its incapacitated prey. He moved fast, striking when the man had turned his back.

The blow was debilitating, the figure rolling away with a deep groan, holding tightly onto the shoulder that had been hit. He hadn't missed, but the man had shifted at the last second, the full force of the fatal blow had missed its intended target. Not a word was uttered as they stared at one another, the man's eyes locked onto the onyx ones, a tremble of fear moving down his spine even as he lunged forward at the naked pale body looming before him.

Pants came in a steady rhythm over parted lips; oxygen pulled in sharply then exhaled in quick bursts, each attack was fluid, strong, precise; deadly. Lean muscles drew taunt beneath the creamy skin as he circled around his attacker, blocking the flurry of kicks, punches laced with the sting of a razor hidden within the protective wrappings on his hands. In the panic of being taken off guard, not expecting the raven to fight back, his attacker had become more reckless, fury fueling his blows as he scratched and bit at the exposed flesh.

It was when the man's teeth sunk into his shoulder, the hidden razor digging into his ribs and slicing the skin open that his tolerance ran out, the pale body arched off the floor, throwing the attacker back. The man rolled, bounced a few feet against the soft carpet before skidding to a stop. When they locked eyes again it was if the intruder finally realized that he was no match for him. Glaring down at the man, he quickly climbed to his feet, dark eyes narrowing even more as the man took off running.

A growl of annoyance rolled up the pale throat when the coward headed out the window he had come through, forcing him to follow outside. Taking only a few seconds to pull on the nearest pair of pants, he followed after, bare feet padding quietly against the asphalt, easily catching up to the man as he ducked and weaved between buildings in an attempt to lose him.

A few more turns lead them to a dead end, the man not knowing his way around the city like he did. Midnight orbs narrowed as he slowed to a stop, stepping forward into the opening of the alley. He lifted his arms up to rest against the bricks, opening his airways while he caught his breath, soft pants slipped through parted, pale lips. He scowled, eyes narrowing even more. There was no escape.

A pink tongue swept over soft, slightly swollen skin, lapping up the small stream of blood from the cut on his lower lip before it could run down his chin. Warmth trickled down the left side of his face, blood seeping from the gash on his cheek. Scratches and cuts marred the otherwise flawless skin. He was done with this fight; it was about time to show the coward that you don't mess with Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
